Caleb Gryphonhill
Caleb (in-game character name Caléb) was a forsaken male, a common thief who led a failed attempt to create two criminal organizations, the Raven Syndicate for the Horde and Crow Syndicate for the Alliance. Biography Early Life Caleb lived as a simple farmboy in Kingdom of Lordaeron. His life was ordinary, uneventful. He lived in a family of four, Caleb, his sister and parents. As a child Caleb spent his days playing with his friends and helping his father and mother in the farm. He considered his life to be a happy then, even though his dream was to be rich and live in a manor. When he had reached teenage, he had started to practice pickpocketing, in hopes to one day steal something valuable and sell it forward. His most notable catch, while still minor, was a bronze pendant that he ripped off from a little girl's neck. Though his joy was short lived, as a thug beated him up and took his pocket money and the pendant. The boy grew into a man, Caleb had given up thieving and started to focus in upholding the farm as he would take his father's place when he'd pass away. Caleb never saw that day, as he became infected by the plague, as did rest of his family. Like the rest, he turned into a mindless minion of the Scourge. It was end of his current life, but also the beginning of another. Life as a forsaken One day he woke up in a dark forest. Caleb thought it was afterlife, as his last memory was when he saw his family turning into mindless zombies. Though what he thought was not entirely true, it was still an afterlife of sort. He learned the truth when he was confronted by someone like him, a forsaken, as he had called their kind. While Caleb retained his memory from his life as a living, he didn't much care about it anymore. He adapted to his new form of living and created a new personality for himself. While first not openly admitting it outside his new home Undercity, even denying it sometimes, he swore fierce loyalty for Sylvanas for freeing him from the Scourge. Caleb began his training as a Deathstalker for his own and others' good. Though never truly mastering the arts of assassination and stealth, he became known to combat and not to fear it, much. He also learned engineering, how to build bombs and goggles to enhance his vision. While his new life was exciting and eventful, opposed to his life as a farmer, he found himself lonely. Despite that he had changed his personality, he still craved for friends desperately. As unlike it is for a forsaken, he befriended with some tauren in a sort of 'love-hate' relationship. He especially spent much time with the Greywolf Tribe. At times he looked for company where he'd feel safe, sometimes he looked for company to annoy people just for the sake of fun or out of boredom. Once he finally had found some friends, he paused his training as a Deathstalker and focused in having fancy time. He even started to practice thieving again and met a love of his 'afterlife' one day in Thunder Bluff, Drusella. While as an undead he had lost ability to have true feelings, their relationship was passionate in their terms. For a long time he spent his life as a lazy thief, his life turning again into an inactive bliss. Once realizing this, he set himself a goal: to create an organized criminal group, where others' would hail him as their boss. He loaned a large sum of gold from unknown thugs to get his dream going, a dream which he named 'Raven Syndicate'. He hired a human rogue to start a sister Syndicate for the Alliance, Crow Syndicate, they would work together to gain fame and wealth. Start of the syndicates was quiet, Caleb didn't want them to attract too much attention yet, as they were very thin in numbers. Though he didn't success in it, as his project was mentioned in a known newspaper, Goblin Gazette. His downfall became soon after. While not becoming a known person, he was recognized as a criminal. He got unwanted enemies within the Horde, many who'd pay to see his head on a plate. Many got into fight with him, sometimes in attempt to end his life for good, meanwhile Drusella had gone missing. Caleb became unstable and paranoid, not feeling safe anywhere. His behaviour made some of his friends to turn against him, even the thugs he loaned the gold from started to look for him, as Caleb couldn't pay his debts. He wasn't even safe in Sunfury Ball, where a warlock summoned an infernal to attack him. Caleb grew desperate as the months passed, he rarely dared to walk out of his disguise. Later he spent most of his days hiding in Mulgore, desperately hoping to contact or find Drusella. Eventually he met her again. He told her how Raven Syndicate had failed and disbanded and how he could barely move in public in fear that he'd be recognized by wrong kind of people. He joined for a while the Grimwolves in hopes to get people to protect him, but the union was short-lived. He left them after a while. Caleb didn't see any escape from his grim situation. He contacted Drusella and asked her to meet him. The two were seen that night in Thunder Bluff. After it, they disappeared and are assumed to be truly dead. Appearance and personality As other forsaken, he had yellow glowing eyes. His body was rather damaged, there were no flesh on his knees, elbows, fingers and toes, his backbone also was partly visible. He had black hair that was dyed with black oil, but no facial hair. When he was a human he had lightly facial hair and dark brown hair. He had healthy amount of muscles from his exhausting days as a farmer. When spending his spare time in cities, he usually wore fine clothes and goggles he had made for himself. He had dynamites and his weapon of choice hanging from his belt that he always wore. When prepared for combat situations, Caleb wielded two swords and geared up depending on the surroundings, green in the forests, white in the snow etc. Be it combat or a lazy day crafting explosives, he always had to wear a cape. Even though he had lost ability to feel empathy, love, hate and other feelings because of his undeath, he imitated them whenever he should have felt something, as he thought that being someone without feelings is boring. He even pretended to be drunken whenever he had drunk alchohol. His passion was engineering, especially explosives. He liked to see how people react when he throws a bomb or dynamite near them. His favourite moments were when his unfortunate targets got mad and started to chase him around. Explosives weren't his only favourite thing that he could make with his engineering skills, he liked to craft different types of goggles, but he liked to wear them even more. Another thing that he liked to do in his free time was to climb on buildings and from there throw minor explosives. When he didn't have materials to build anything, he had a habit to defuse bombs that were on countdown. Everything he liked to do he considered to be twice much more fun when Drusella joined him. Though he was most of the time a real nuisance, he had his calm side. When he was alone with his love, he sometimes turned into a soft person. These were moments that was left from his life before becoming an undead. While his joy and love were mere imitations, he knew that he was happy with Drusella and that if he could have felt something, he'd have loved her. He sometimes nicknamed his friends childisly, a trait that he had in his youth too. Relationships While Caleb knew quite many people, he considered handful of them as his friends. Gellion was Caleb's worst and one of best friends. Because of her short temperament and Caleb's habit to annoy and tease others, eventually he would get in trouble when she was around. But they got along well when both understanded to behave. Truly kind friends were Tássel and her sister Neldoreth. Being with them Caleb felt comfort and safe. Tássel stayed as his friend from the day they met until Caleb's disappearance. Another such friend was Thara, or Evilthara as she called herself. Rallos was Caleb's 'pal'. As both were passionate engineers, they found joy in same things, explosives, fire and other gadgets. Though their friendship wasn't long lived, as their ties tightened. Their friendship never healed, and the two never again called themselves friends. Losing his friend was a great shock for Caleb, even though he never admitted it. While Caleb had good friends, everyone were nothing compared to Drusella. Their relationship wasn't very intimate, but they were loyal and open to each other. Caleb saw something in her the moment they first met, that is highly likely because Caleb considered her to be a very beautiful forsaken. He also felt that she couldn't last long without someone watching her, as she was quite reckless. That made Caleb feel to be in position of a lover and a guardian. Category:People Category:Forsaken